A power storage device such as, for example, a battery is a heat generating element, and in accordance with an increase of its power storage capacity, it generates a larger amount of heat, and therefore improvement of cooling efficiency of a heat generating element housing device which houses the heat generating element is now desired.
A structure in which a plurality of batteries are connected is adopted in order to increase the power storage capacity, and this structure is called a power storage module.
Generally, a casing of the heat generating element housing device which houses the heat generating elements has a cooling structure in which an air inlet is disposed in a lower portion and an exhaust port is disposed in an upper portion, and power storage modules are stacked in tiers between the air inlet and the exhaust port.
However, in the conventional casing cooling structure of the heat generating element housing device, the air led from the air inlet is warmed while sequentially passing from the lower portion through spaces between the power storage modules stacked in tiers.
Further, on each tier, the air circulates by convection at a position of the power storage module, which involves problems that not only a temperature difference occurs between the tiers but also a temperature difference (temperature variation) occurs between the air inlet side and the exhaust port side even in the power storage module on the same tier.
The embodiments have an object to provide a heat generating element housing device that is capable of reducing a temperature difference (temperature variation) between an air inlet side and an exhaust port side of a module that generates heat.